


Sweet heart, bitter love

by RogueLioness



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angsty angsty angst, Gen, No seriously that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness





	Sweet heart, bitter love

_I love you,_ she said sweetly, their bodies pressed together as they stood on her balcony, on top of the world.

_I love you,_ she said softly, as he mourned the loss of his dearest friend, her arms wrapped tightly around him, offering all the comfort she had to give.

_I love you,_ she said despairingly, as he watched her heart shatter into a million little pieces, guilt and remorse and self-hate coursing through his veins.

_I love you,_ she said emphatically, even as he crippled her, as he ripped her arm away from her in payment of a mistake he had committed.

_I love you,_ she said, voice shaking with faith, as she told him what they had would endure.

_I love you, please don't,_ she begged, as he stood atop the tallest tower at the place where the sky was held back, Mythal's foci raised high into the air.

_I love you, don't do this,_ she pleaded, as she watched his armies raze her cities.

_I love you, please help them,_ she implored, as she watched her people suffer, as she watched her friends fall to the blades of his men.

She said nothing as he stole away the last of her people's lands.

She said nothing as he bound her and brought her to his castle.

She said nothing as he kept her chained, a prisoner in a gilded cage.

She said nothing as he cooed sweet words into her ear, as he promised her the world.

She said nothing as she watched him raise his cities once more.

She said nothing as she watched her people be forced into slavery yet again.

Only when she lay in his arms, her lifeblood staining the wolf pelt he wrapped around him, the beating of her heart made slower by the dagger she'd plunged into her chest, only then did she speak again, one last time.

_I hate you._


End file.
